Snipe
Snipe is a TF2 Freak made popular by Admiral Trainstorm. He is a RED Sniper who dons an Anger mask. He has an undying hatred for all TF2 Freaks, despite being classified as one. Appearance and Personality Snipe looks like a RED Sniper who has aa Anger mask on and has a quiver full of arrows on his back, despite him not wielding any bow/crossbow weapon, or any ranged weapon for that matter. Snipe is a very serious TF2 Freak. Despite how very little information anyone has on him, he is known to be a vengeful TF2 Freak hunter. He tries to the best of his ability to kill any TF2 Freak on sight. He does this because his parents were killed by Painis Cupcake and he has been vengeful ever since. He hates any and every TF2 Freak, despite him technically being a TF2 Freak himself, as he used to be a powerful being who was in the same league as Christian Brutal Sniper. He is very sure of himself because he is under the unflinching impression he is still powerful, but in reality he is only marginally more powerful than Captain Demoman. While he does succeed every now and then, most fights he ends up in usually mean his inevitable demise. Powers and Abilities In the past Snipe was a very powerful fighter who was on par with Christian Brutal Sniper in terms of fighting ability. However, after he had got killed by Nuclear Scout, he was revived soon afterward at the expense of his powers drastically decreased, meaning he became a mere shell of his original self. Despite this he is still a capable fighter, managing to take on a mafia and surviving (albeit with some help). His preferred means of combat is using his kukri to fend off enemies and despite having a quiver of arrows on his back, he does not carry the huntsman or any form of sniper rifle whatsoever. Snipe's only unusual power remaining after his revival is the one to respawn himself indefinitely. This essentially means he is immortal and thus cannot permanently die. In that respect, it is an invaluble ability, but it comes with a hefty price: whilst Snipe can survive any form of death, he still experiences the full force of the pain, the price he paid for his initial revival. This coupled with just how often he dies does not do much good to his dubious mental state. Faults and Weaknesses After his powers were drained, Snipe became essentially a mere human. He cannot take much damage and he cannot deal much damage as well, since his only weapon is a normal kukri. As a result, he has problems when fighting with any TF2 Freak. The only one he can kill easily is Captain Demoman. Despite him being quite pathetically weak, he still has incredible amount of confidence, which often gets him into trouble with powerful opponents, because he will recklessly charge at them without consideration. Because of his power to revive himself, someone can wait until he revives and kill him again and again. This problem is amplified because he feels all the pain of being killed, which could prompt the killer to brutally murder him every time to make Snipes pain gradually worse. Snipe's biggest weakness though (it is not really a weakness, but it gets him killed, A LOT) is the fact that Nuclear Scout, an extremely powerful TF2 Freak, has a major vendetta against him, and will attack him on sight. Trivia *Snipe was originally created by The_sniper21 as a typical, poorly-designed Mary Sue-type character. He has been since adopted by YouTube user Admiral Trainstorm, who turned him into a complete parody of his initial all-powerful self. Notable Videos *NUCLEAR SCOUT 1 *Robot Engie gets kidnapped by the Gravel Pit Mafia *NUCLEAR SCOUT 2: THE RETURN OF THE PUMPKIN SOLDIER *NUCLEAR SCOUT 3: SUPERSPY6 STEALS NUCLEAR SCOUT'S KILL *Today's the day I repair my Microwave! *NUCLEAR SCOUT 4: THE WRATH OF DICK SANDVICH *NUCLEAR SCOUT 5: NUCLEAR SCOUT FORTIFIES THE MAIN ZONE AND STUFF YA KNOW? *NUCLEAR SCOUT 7: PIRO TOTALLY LIKE, DEPLOYS ALL THAT JUNCTION POWER BUT STILL LOSES *NUCLEAR SCOUT 8: THAT ONE WRESTLING MEDIC Category:Snipers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Near-normal Category:Monsters made by AdmiralTrainstorm Category:Enthusiasts Category:RED Team Category:RED Team Category:Blade Users